


Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Car Sex, Drama, High School, Hurt Steve Harrington, It's too hard to write, M/M, Needy Steve, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Possessive Tommy H., Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sweet Steve Harrington, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Tommy H., asshole billy, but there's some fluff little bit too, cockslut steve, the relationships mostly are about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy was on vacation, Steve was alone and needy and Billy was just there.orWhat will happen when Tommy comes back from his little vacation and Steve has been finding himself in the backseat of Billy's Camaro way more often than he should?





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
I have been working on this fic for a while now. It was supposed to be a one shot at first, but then I was like fuck it and made it into series. That's why this first chapter isn't so long. I had to cut view things and put them to the upcoming chapters. The progress will be slow (not that slow don't worry), because this is still very new to me and finding the characters voices takes a while. I hope y'all understand. 
> 
> Also I go to school, so that's one of the reasons it could take time for me to write the new chapters, but I'll always write when I got time! Just wanting to let you guys know :)

**Tuesday**

Steve was sitting on his math class, biting his bottom lip and not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. He had been irritated by everything this whole week, since Tommy had gone for a ’vacation’ last weekend. He was too damn horny and Tommy had only been away four days. _Four fucking days_ and Steve couldn’t keep it in his pants anymore.

Steve thought about the time he had been too desperate and sad after the break up with Nancy and how Tommy had found him in this one party. It all happened pretty quickly, Tommy pushing Steve on the wall, kissing him hard. Tommy unzipping his pants and pushing Steve on his knees. Steve weirdly enjoying it, sucking Tommy's dick. 

They weren't really friends or anything like that, but after that party they still found each other in Steve’s bedroom and Tommy fucking his balls deep into Steve. They didn't talk about it. There was nothing to talk about. It was a quick fuck as always and it helped them both to get their minds off things. There were no feelings involved, not much of talking, just fucking. Steve didn’t even like Tommy after the last years drama, but he was good at giving blow jobs, so who cares, right? 

Both of them were horny teenagers, who just somehow found each other the most pleasuring thing to fuck. 

Steve sighed. He hated how Tommy made him feel this desperate. He didn't know if it was Tommy he wanted or just some good dick. It probably wasn't Tommy. The guy knew how to have good time, but when it comes to anything else, he was fucking asshole.

Steve scoffed quietly as he glanced at the clock

_9.48 am_

_Fuck. _He really needs some good fucking or he’s gonna explode. He put his hands in fists and closed his eyes. He liked girls, but somehow thinking about having sex with them wasn’t making Steve that excited. It still felt good, _amazing_, but now days he just liked getting things up in his ass more, than making some girl moan his name. He didn't think himself as gay. He didn't even know what he was, but he liked both. Girls and boys...

He was thinking too much, that he didn’t even notice the bell rang. Other students were getting up, talking about the party that was gonna take a place on Friday at Tommy's. His 'coming back' party, like someone would actually care that he comes back. Steve smiled a little, until he realized he was the one that cared. Okay, he didn't care like that, but he wanted Tommy to come back so Steve could stop being so needy.

Steve quickly got his math books from his desk and walked out of the classroom. He headed to his locker, lips in pout and his hair flopping on his forehead, which he didn't really mind. As he got to his locker, opening it, someone touched his shoulder and he let out small yelp. He was so deep in his thoughts, so he didn’t even notice that Jonathan had walked behind him.

”Shit, sorry.” Steve sighed and gave Jonathan a small smile. He got his PE shorts and t-shirt out of his locker, because he had basketball in next class. Great. 

Jonathan hadn’t said anything yet, so he closed his locker and turned to watch Jonathan a little better.

”What’s up?” Steve watched as Jonathan was little tensed up, looking around. Steve’s heart skip a beat, thinking about what was making Jonathan so shaken up. _God_, he always felt like panicking when he felt that something wasn't right.

”It’s just, uh, I heard Jeremy talking to view other student that, uh..” Steve looked Jonathan as he was just watching Steve carefully and then came little closer. "That Tommy had told him you’re like..” Jonathan was looking at Steve and trying to decide if he was gonna say something or not. Steve was biting his bottom lip nervously, until he got little irritated.

”I’m what?” Steve asked, not yelling, but talking loudly and it made view students glance at them. Jonathan tightened his grip on his bag with his other hand and looked around little bit, scratching his neck.

”Um, like..” Jonathan watched Steve again and whispered ”_Slut" _ Jonathan was little red and he swallowed hard, "but with..guys”

Steve gasped a little and his eyes went wide. What the fuck? Why was Tommy saying shit like that? He wasn’t a _slut_, no way and Tommy was the only guy he had ever slept with. At least that was what Steve was telling himself.. 

Jonathan was still looking at him, little confused even, because Steve hadn't answered yet. Steve rolled his eyes, getting his gaze off Jonathan too look at his hands and furrowed his brows. They fell into a deep silence, until Steve heard Jonathan start talking again after what felt like hours.

”It’s okay, I mean, obviously he can be lying. That’s why I, uh, wanted to ask..” Jonathan kept his eyes locked on Steve, trying his best to make this conversation less awkward, which in fact, wasn't working. Steve threw his head on his locker with small tud and Jonathan let out the breath he was holding. ”Sorry, man, I just..you don’t have to tell me. Just wanting to let you know.”

”No, no it’s fine, Jonathan.” He rubbed his eyes and tried not think about how mad he’ll be at Tommy when he comes back.

”And don’t believe everything you hear, okay?” Steve looked at Jonathan again, who wasn't so 'freaked' out anymore. He nod a little and let out a breathy laugh.

”Sorry, I should've thought about it view times. I mean Tommy’s an asshole. It’s not surprising that he would say things like _that_.” He gave Steve small smile and patted his shoulder. Steve rolled his eyes, but in genuine way.

”Yeah well, that’s him.”

Jonathan kept his hand on Steve's shoulder for a while and when Steve moved a little, confused, Jonathan blushed. He took his hand off quickly putting it on his jackets pocket.

"Well, uh, see you later then." He started walking away from Steve, waving at him. Steve gave him a nod back and walked the other way. He was gonna murder Tommy when he got back. Fucking asshole.

***

Steve had changed his PE clothes on and was warming himself up doing little stretching. He didn’t usually do it, but nowadays it was helpful for _many_ reasons. He didn't like playing basketball or any other sports, especially at school. The other guys were usually shit or just too tired to play, which made the classes boring. The only good thing about the class was when it ended and Tommy would fuck him against the locker rooms doors when everyone else had left. They hadn't done that in awhile thought, because somehow nowadays Billy was always there. He would be there, doing whatever he was doing, until Steve left. It was weird. Steve sometimes wondered if it had anything to do with the thing that happened between them that night at the quar-

Steve woke up from his thoughts as the Coach blew the whistle. Everyone was already on the court and Steve quickly jog to where Coach had wanted the guys to stand. When he came to stand on the circle where everyone else was, he heard little laughter. Steve glanced at everyone a little, until his gaze locked on Jeremy, Colin and of course, _Billy. _They were watching Steve a little bit and Jeremy was whispering something to Colin's ear and Colin started laughing way louder. 

"Hey!" Coach raised his voice, keeping his whistle on his hand "Shut it." He looked at Colin who had already calmed down a little. Colin didn't stop glaring at Steve thought. Steve scoffed, until his gaze locked on Billy's eyes, which were already watching his. He looked serious, but when Steve watched him his lips started to curl up and he gave Steve a smirk. Steve furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes still feeling Billy's gaze on him even after he looked away from Billy. 

"Today you're gonna practice even harder. The game is in two weeks and you all play like shit." The Coach watched everyone carefully and straightened his back "So, when the game comes we better won, right?" Some of he guys nod and Coach sighed "RIGHT?!"

"Right!" Most of the guys said, standing like some soldiers. This was a PE class for gods sake. Steve rolled his eyes at them and cursed under his breath when Coach told them to start playing.

***

Steve was in the showers, washing the sweat off of him slowly. He liked to take his time in the showers usually. They had lunch break right now, but he wasn't that hungry, so he had plenty of time to wash himself. He liked how the cold water hit his body, washing everything dirty off of him. He would always shower in cold water, but in the end he would turn it hotter. It would make him have goosebumps, which felt good. 

The class was over, they had actually played pretty decently. Well, at least most of the guys. Billy of course was the best, always getting everybody's attention, because of how good he is. He is good, very good. Steve couldn't deny that even if he wanted to be better than him. Steve always told himself he could beat him, could take his 'crown' back, but now he doesn't really care that much anymore. Billy was clearly the better King. He knew how to act, do things and people were always drooling over him. The guy was hot. Maybe the hottest person everyone has ever seen, especially Steve. Steve has been having a _little_ crush on Rob Lowe since The Outsiders and he couldn't stop thinking about how Billy's eyes were that blue too. 

Steve just finished washing his hair when the shower's handle moved and the water went off. Steve opened his eyes and looked at the handle first and then at the hand that was holding it. He looked up at his right and gasped a little. It was Billy. He was smirking at him widely and licked his lips when he got Steve's attention. Steve let out breathy noise, until he glanced at Billy, being irritated.

"What do you want?" He bit inside of his cheek a little and watched as Billy looked him up and down, not saying a word. Steve blushed, but he knew he had to get away from this situation. He put his hand on the shower handle and tried to get Billy's hand off of it. Billy's hand wouldn't move and Steve sighed loudly, putting his hands on his hips, forgetting he's naked.

"Come on! Let me have a shower in peace.." He looked at Billy who still had that wicked grin on his face. He came little closer to Steve and Steve's eyes widened a little. He was face to face with Billy who just hummed a little, peaking his tongue out.

"Heard a little word about you." He bit his bottom lip and came closer to Steve's ear "But it's just a _rumor_, right?" He said that like he fucking knew it wasn't.

Steve's hands went into a fists and he tried to calm himself down. Billy's hot breath on his neck wasn't helping at all.

"Why do you care?" He managed to say after a while and watched as Billy's was facing him again. They kept looking at each other, blue watching brown. He wasn't stupid, Billy could read him like a book, which was fucking weird to him. The guy didn't even know him that well, but he still somehow manages to get under Steve's skin everytime he got a chance.

Steve felt like he was breathless. He always felt like that when Billy was around him. Even more after the-

"I don't" Billy straightened his back and tilted his head a little. "But I know when people are talking about shit they don't know nothing about." He gave Steve a smirk again and Steve just rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you would know either." Steve pointed out and pushed his wet hair from his forehead, trying to do something with his shaky hands. Billy just chuckled and shook his head.

"You know I do, Harrington." He came little closer to Steve, view inches from their mouths. "Our should I say, _slut._" He wiggled his brows and Steve was gonna say something, but then Billy had opened the shower and cold water hit Steve.

"SHIT!" Steve screamed in high pitched voice and threw himself towards Billy from under the shower. Billy stumbled a little bit backwards as Steve had threw himself on Billy's arms. When the cold water wasn't on Steve anymore he let out breathy sigh and opened his eyes, only realizing his hands were on Billy's shoulders and he was chest to chest with him. His eyes widened and his mouth was open. Billy looked down at him a little, releasing his hand from the handle and touching Steve's back a little. Steve swallowed slowly and not taking his gaze of Billy. He could feel how Billy's hand lingered down on his back, his nails scratching Steve a little. Steve still watched Billy and Billy watched him back.

He felt Billy's hand go lower and then he put it on Steve's left ass cheek. He gripped a little and Steve let out soft, but quiet moan. He closed his eyes a little while Billy rubbed his ass. It felt so good that someone was touching him. He dig his nails into Billy's shoulders as the grip got tighter. Suddenly he felt Billy's hard dick between his legs and he opened his eyes. He saw the smug smirk on Billy's face and he blushed. He scoffed and then took his hands off Billy. He still felt Billy's hand on his ass cheek, but he got his hand off by making himself step away from Billy.

"Dick" He murmured, but it just made Billy chuckle. 

"Isn't that what you want?" Billy said as he started to walk away from Steve slowly. He was still looking at Steve who had annoyed expression on his face. 

_"Later, Pretty Boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> As you may realize, there has happened something between Billy and Steve already. Wonder what.. ;)


End file.
